Battle Crusher
is Aranaut's Battle Gear. It is part of the Battle Cannons group. Information Description Battle Crusher is a Bakugan Battle Gear. It is a mega-cannon blaster with an auto target lock feature that will fire as many shots as needed. It fires flashes of energy beams that can tear into an opponent. It operates a directional defense system to protect itself. Battle Crusher has the ability to upgrade itself on command. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Battle Crusher helped the digital clone Aranaut defeat Saint Nemus and Piercian in Phantom Data Attack. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In The Visitor, it was used by Fabia to battle Drago but they were both defeated. It reappears to battle against Plitheon but lost due to the bug in the field. Battle Crusher was to battle Phosphos but failed, though they managed to defeat Lythirus and Plitheon later on. It was used to battle Lumagrowl but failed. In Forgiveness, it helped Aranaut to defeat both Linehalt and Rubanoid. In Dream Escape, it was used against Lumagrowl and Barias Gear. ; Ability Cards ; Clone Aranaut's Battle Crusher Ability Cards * ???: Doubles the power level of Battle Crusher. * ???: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and puts their Gs to 100. ; Battle Crusher Ability Cards * Battle Crusher Duke (Combat Pressure Mode/Battle Crusher Mode/Battle Crusher Doom): Adds 500 Gs to Battle Crusher and halves the effects of all abilities and gate cards the opponent uses afterwards. (Happens on all rounds) (Level 1 class ability) * Battle Crusher Delight (Battle Crusher Extreme/Battle Crasher Demise/Battle Crusher Extreme Omnidirectional Automatic Defense System): Subtracts 600 Gs from each opponent. (Level 2 class ability) Game It was released along with Lansor, Terrorcrest, and Barias Gear. An 80 G Copper version comes with the Target exclusive Bakugan Combat Set with Haos Aranaut. Another Copper one comes in Brawler Game Packs with 100 Gs. A normally-packaged Copper version has 100 Gs. A Silver variation has 80 Gs. Battle Crusher's cannon can be angled forward. ;Reference cards * Haos Effect: You get +50 G-Power for each Gate Card in your enemy's used pile if your enemy has more Gate Cards in his used pile than you. * Darkus Effect: If your opponent has a Gear or Trap at the battle you get +50 G-Power. Bakugan Dimensions * Special Ability: Bulwark Arm. Blocks Weak damage; lasts one turn; fast * Gold: Strength and Willpower (one time) * Silver: Strength (two Times) * Copper: Strength and Agility (one time) Trivia *When it is closed, it appears very similar to a GN Drive from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Its original name was Battle Crasher in the anime. *Barias Gear often comes in game packs with Battle Crusher, probably because they're both Haos Battle Gear. *In a deleted scene from Dream Escape, it was revealed that a point-blank range attack from Battle Crusher can easily kill a Bakugan, and Rubanoid only survived thanks to his "Solid Body", however, he was still badly injured and had to be treated in a special tank. de:Kampfzerstörer Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Weapons Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Castle Knights